


Wrapped Up With a Bow

by nonactivelarrytrash



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, F/F, Genderswap, Harry in Panties, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, My first lesbian smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Short & Sweet, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, fem!larry, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, lesbian larry, obviously, please go easy on me, tis the season!, who doesnt love it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonactivelarrytrash/pseuds/nonactivelarrytrash
Summary: "Y-You wan't to...tie me up?""Are you gonna be my pretty little present? All wrapped up in a bow?"(lesbian larry) (louis tops) (daddy kink)





	

"Hey baby, what's that under the tree, _way_ back there?" Louis asks excitedly. "Is that for me?" Harry's eyes widen. "Maybe Santa brought it for you."

Louis can't help but smile when says it, knowing full well what's in the box. Harry rolls her eyes, but makes a point to wiggle her butt while crawling behind the tree to reach for the tiny gift. When she grabs it, she flips her long curls out of her face and presents it to her daddy.

"What does it say, kitten?" Louis smiles, folding her hands together. Harry flips the box around so she can read it aloud,

"It says: All I want for Christmas is you"

"That's right" Louis chirps, "Why don't you open it for me?" Harry blushes, crinkling her nose at the compliment while opening the gift. When she takes off the lid, 2 pink silk ties are revealed, along with matching lace panties. Harry's face reddens as she realizes what it means.

"Y-You wan't to...tie me up?"

"Are you gonna be my pretty little present? All wrapped up in a bow?"

Harry's pupils have already dilated, and her face is still blushed from seeing the ties. Louis loves watching her girlfriend get flustered, it's half the fun of the Daddy kink they have going on. Harry gets so wrecked just from saying it, and Louis can't deny herself that pleasure.

"How about, you put on your new outfit, and I'll meet you in the bedroom with the ties." Louis smiles, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. Harry melts when her daddy touches her, even for the brief moment, and pouts when she walks away.

"Do you need me to undress you?" Louis says sarcastically, grabbing the ties from the box. When she looks up at Harry again, her eyes are filled with lust.

"You're so gone." Louis chuckles, shaking her head, "So easy." Harry giggles and tries to pull Lou in for another kiss, but is denied.

"No ma'am, I gave you an order," Louis says in her mock stern voice, "Are you gonna do what daddy says?"

Harry pouts again, and starts pulling her shirt off. Louis lingers for a moment, watching her undress. The way her soft curls get stuck under the collar of her shirt, and the way her plump little body squishes onto her thighs when she sits on her knees.

Harry catches her staring, and starts moving in slow motion for her girlfriend's pleasure. Louis shakes out of it after the first couple minutes, beet red from being caught.

"So easy." Harry mocks her, dawning her new lingerie. She stands up and pulls her in close, "Love you." Louis is completely flushed at this point, eyes shining with a mixture of love and lust.

"L-Love you too."

Even after years of being together, she still got butterflies every time she said "I love you."

The truth was, they had been in love the moment they met. Sure, sharing tissue under the bathroom stall walls wasn't the most romantic way to meet, but even so, neither of them could shake the feeling.

"Are you coming?" Harry asks, winking in the doorway.

***

"I-I'm coming!" Harry could barely get the words out.

They had started off slow. Louis tied Harry's arms above her head and onto the bed post. "Does that feel good?" She asked, adjusting the bow.

"Yes" Harry smiled, knowing she was missing the 'Daddy' at the end. She lived for spankings, it was her favorite part of punishment, and the reason she acted like a brat.

Louis let it slide the first time, running a hand over Harry's curls and then straddling her. "Have you been good all day today baby?" Louis questioned, tracing her fingers around Harry's oh-so-sensitive nipples.

"M-mhm" Harry's breath caught in her throat at the sudden sensation of a pinch. Louis loved watching her girlfriend squirm under her touch, especially when her hands were tied up.

"It looks like your nipples are already sensitive though," Another pinch, earning a yelp from Harry, "Don't lie to me, kitten."

Harry had to think quickly, "I-It's not bad if I think of you is it?" Louis chuckled a little, and then walked her fingers up to Harry's ear, pulling back some curls to whisper, "But Daddy didn't allow you to come? Did she?" 

"No,"

"No what?"

Those were the words Harry was looking for, the invitation for a spanking. She waited for a while, letting Louis know what she wanted without making any direct demands.

"Oh, I see," Louis grinned, dismounting her girlfriend and turning her over to expose her rosy bum. "How bad were you?" Louis smoothed her hands over the softness of her cheeks, pulling at the lacy panties. Harry only moaned in response.

"You want me to _show_ you how bad you were?" Louis offered, gripping her bum tightly. Harry moaned again with every touch.

_Spank_

"You're such a little slut for this aren't you?"

Another moan, followed by another spank from Louis. Harry cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, "Fuck." 

"Good girls don't cuss,"

_Spank_

"They also don't come without Daddy's permission."

Harry was totally gone at this point, arching her back so her butt was higher. She didn't like being punished over coming, but she definitely enjoyed feeling bad.

"How many times did you come, baby?" Louis challenged. Harry didn't know, she had done it at least a few hours before Louis got home from work. She would usually be able to come at least twice in one sitting, even more if she had a vibrator or toy. She was getting wet just thinking about it.

Louis tsk-ed over and over at her, laying another hand on the same spot. Harry yelped each time until she finally started moaning again. 

"You're so wet baby," Louis smiled, softly flicking her finger on her clit. She was in the perfect position, all prepped and presenting herself for her Daddy. Harry's legs shook in desperate need for more of Louis's touch.

"Now, you know the words I'm looking for when I spank you," Louis said sternly,

"Be a good girl."

Those 4 words always caused Harry to melt into an overwhelming feeling of 'small.' She was entranced, and suddenly would do anything to please her Daddy.

"Yes, Daddy." She exhaled, realizing she'd been holding her breath. 

"Good girl."

The spanking continued for 3 more hits, each time Harry squeaked out "Thank you Daddy."

"Very nice," Louis cooed, kissing her on the sensitive red hand prints. Harry breathed out a final thank you, before flopping down again.

"Can you turn over for me when you catch your breath?" Louis smiled, "you deserve a treat for being such a good girl for daddy."

Harry giggled a little, before turning onto her back. The sensation of cold sheets against her hot bum hit her instantly, and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry baby, can I make it up to you?"

Harry smiled again, getting comfortable and nodding her head. Louis looked at her girlfriend for a moment, admiring how wrecked she was, just from punishment.

"So beautiful," She shook her head, "So easy for me." Harry giggled at the praise, which was another favorite. Every time she got a compliment during sex it made her feel like she was floating. 

"Do you want me to eat you or do you want the vibrator?"

"You"

The answer came almost instantly. Louis smiled at that, tracing her fingers up and down Harry's thighs, feeling her shudder under the touch.

"What's the magic word, baby?" 

"Please,"

Harry lurched forward when Louis got dangerously close to her inner thigh. She was breathing heavily, moaning even, begging for attention. Louis simply went further up before dragging her fingers back down, "What else am I looking for?"

"D-Daddy!"

"Good girl."

Before Harry could respond to the praise, Louis's fingers were inside her. Her breath hitched and she pulled at the ties, "A-Ah!"

Harry wanted to come immedieately after her punishment, but she tried to hold herself together. She didn't plan on Louis going straight for 2 fingers.

Louis could feel how sensitive she was already, and she had to hold her thighs apart so she could continue. "Princess, I thought you wanted me to fuck you," She teased.

Harry was a mess, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes from holding back, "M'so sensitive oh my god."

"But we haven't even started yet baby" She pumped her fingers slower but never stopped. Harry only moaned in response.

"Look how wet you are, just from two fingers," Louis praised, rubbing her thumb over her clit. Harry gasped at the touch and pulled at the ties harder. Louis kissed her inner thigh softly, leaving a trail of kisses before reaching her pussy. Harry whined at the pleasure, holding in her come until she was told to.

"Good girl" Louis smiled, opening her up. Harry moaned softly, finally catching her breath and letting her daddy take control again. Louis licked long and heavy stripes up and down, occasionally stopping to flick her tongue on Harry's clit.

Harry was moaning not unlike a porn star at this point. "Can I--oh!" Harry squinted her eyes shut when Louis put her fingers in aswell.

Louis could tell she was close to coming, so she started pumping faster and licking directly where it drove her crazy. Harry was almost screaming, pulling hard on the ties, "Daddy!"

"What is it baby?"

She tried to control her breathing so she could ask for permission but she was under too much pleasure and stimulation.

"C-Can I," she gulped, letting out a deep breath " _PleasePleasePlease_?"

Louis felt herself getting wet at the sound of her begging, "Yes baby, come for me."

Harry moaned louder than she ever had before, and Louis could feel her clencing around her fingers. "I-I'm coming!" she could barely get the words out.

"Fuck baby," Louis praised, but Harry wasn't done.

Her breaths were heavy and she couldnt control her legs from shaking. Louis took her fingers out and slowly licked her pussy, letting her ride out her orgasm that way.

"You did so good baby."

Harry laughed a little, curling her legs up and rolling onto her side, "That _felt_ so good,oh my god."

They shared a moment of laughter before Louis got up and removed the ties. Harry's hands were pink, and her wrists were splashed with red marks. "How do you feel, princess?" Louis held her wrists to her lips, kissing the marks softly.

"So, _so_ good. Thank you."

Louis sat next to her and played with her hair, admiring the hand prints on her bum and her flushed, tear stained cheeks. Harry looked up at her, "Do you want me to...?"

Louis smiled and continued playing with her girlfriend's hair, "No baby, I told you, all I want for Christmas is you."

The couple shared a kiss, then layed in bed for a while, listening to christmas music and scrolling through tumblr.

"Are you sure you dont want anything?" Harry asked, kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"You're so silly, you already gave me the best gift ever."

"What was that?"

"Hearing your cute little moans and the way you pulled on those ropes, ugh," she praised, "I'll never forget it."

"Niether will I." 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡
> 
> ahh lesbian larry, don't they just warm your hearts? if you made it this far, thanks for reading. leave kudos if u wanna, bye!


End file.
